


Heart on the line

by Broadwaylover101



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: A glimpse into the relationship of Tate and Violet from an outsiders perspective, the way they think when their alone and the secrets they keep from the outside world.
Relationships: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 3





	Heart on the line

He was a shadow.  
She was a ticking time bomb.   
She was an explosion.  
He was a landmind.

Hiding in the walls of their house, hiding in the walls of their bedroom, the room belonging to both of them, even if at different times. The pain, the loss, the suffering, all hidden in the four walls, the walls holding them prisoner, a pain they would never escape.

He had lied.  
So had she.  
She accepted those lies.

Growing close to him, learning his flaws, learning why he had those flaws. Secret beach dates, and hidden music binge seasons without her parents knowing. Secret smiles as she walked by during his therapy sessions, feelings gone unnoticed by the outside eye, but he would be lying if he wasn’t grateful.

She made mistakes.  
He accepted them.  
She had flaws.  
He cherished them.

Perfectionist, fear of failure, all words used to describe her. The fear of disappointment, the fear of disappointing. Addiction, Fear, Jealousy. Words used to describe both of them. Addiction to each other, to the drug of life, to their need to be together forever. Fear of the unknown, his mother, her father. Jealous of those in the middle, the young new tenant living in the house unknowingly, the fear of losing her, the fear of her not knowing how much he loved her. 

She hurt him.  
He let her.

Late night sleepovers, one her parents didn’t know about. Secret meetings in their basement, birth-place of the evil in the walls. Not always being honest, keeping thing inside to never hurt the other person. Not allowing each other to have the one thing they truly wanted. Allowing each other to have the one thing they needed.

He kept secrets.   
So did she.  
He embraced hers.  
She accepted his.

He: Son, Brother, Boyfriend…. Her: Daughter, Sister, Girlfriend. Different experiences bringing two people together. He hadn’t always been honest, not lying, but rather not knowing the truth. Hidden from the world by his mother, locked away from the true evil in the world. 

She knew how it looked.  
He did too.

She heard the rumors, the whispers, not from her own family but the other spirits stuck in the walls. The quiet words of resilience, a friendship starting to bloom, a relationship forming over the quiet summer months.

She watched him.  
Then again, he watched her too.

Watching her in the hallway, stealing quiet glances as he left messages on her chalkboard, too afraid to communicate in-person. Hushed conversations on the staircase before anybody took notice. Silent words communicated through glances, secrets of love passed between them, never glancing at those outside.

He wanted her.  
She knew this.

Quiet meetings on the porch, tucked away from those evil, secret confessions of love on a beach, he wanted her; all of her. He wanted her deepest secrets, biggest regrets, he wanted to love her the way she deserved.

He had hidden secrets.  
So had she.

His past, her present, the way his mother treated him, the secrets she knew about her father. They both carried secrets, ones that could never be told, as the saying goes “two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.” 

He risked everything for her.  
She couldn’t have needed any more.

Protecting, lurking around corners, coming at her very call. He was attached to her, in a stronger way than past occupants of the house. He wanted to smell her shampoo as they laid in bed together at night, a privilege he only earned by being honest, letting her into the darkest places in his mind, a place nobody had dared to enter before.

He played it safe the day on the beach.  
She wanted more.  
He gave in.  
She had never been so content.

The first time on the beach, she wanted to go further, she wanted him to take control. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for quite sometime after that, needing to feel their connection, feeling safe, feeling loved. As feelings grew, he gave in, gave in to her needs, her wants and the deep feeling of ecstasy as they connected closer than ever, they broke two people and mended one soul.

She was messy.  
He thought she was perfect.

He overlooked her flaws, what she saw as character defects, he saw as soulful parts to the girl he loved more than anything in the world, he saw her as she was. The way she hide from the world, the way she changed herself around certain people. She didn’t hide from him, he never wanted her to.

He loved her.   
She loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I have some ideas for prompts I am currently working on and have updates for "As the bell rings" so I am hopefully expecting that up this week or so.


End file.
